


Something Borrowed and Old Enough

by Iris Teek (Cose8800)



Series: Every Second Counts [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, I'm Afraid This Dove is Quite Dead Because of Irresponsible Writer, Inaccuracy in Everything, Just the Same, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cose8800/pseuds/Iris%20Teek
Summary: การตามหาของเก่า ของใหม่ ของยืม ของสีฟ้า (ไม่จำเป็นต้องเรียงลำดับ)





	Something Borrowed and Old Enough

 

 

“เอา _นี่_ อยู่กับ _นี่_ แล้วกัน”

 

“ _ฟิฟตี้เชดส์ออฟเกรย์_ ล่ะ สรุปจะให้จับคู่กับอะไร”

 

“ _เซ็กส์ สตอรี่ส์ แอนด์พาวเวอร์เอ็กซ์เชนจ์_ ”

 

“ _ไอวอสเอะทีนเอจดอมิแนทริกซ์_ ”

 

“ไบเบิล”

 

“ทำไมเรามีเรื่องนี้ในหอสมุดด้วยน่ะ”

 

“ค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่าสักคนในสภาเมืองอนุมัติงบให้ซื้อเรื่องนี้เข้ามาโดยเฉพาะเพื่อยั่วโมโหเบเนดิกต์โดยเฉพาะ” มิดเดิลดิทช์ตอบ

 

ทอมเงยหน้าขึ้นจากคอมพิวเตอร์ ช้อนสายตาหนักใจมองเพื่อนรัก “นายอยากเอามันติดตัวไปไว้มองเวลาคิดถึงที่นี่ไหม”

 

“แล้วตอนเช็คสต็อคก็ใส่ชื่อฉันว่าขโมยเรื่องนี้ไปจากหอสมุดน่ะเรอะ”

 

“ไม่รู้ถ้าใส่หมายเหตุว่าจะแต่งงานนี่ช่วยให้ดีขึ้นหรือแย่ลง”

 

เจ้าบ่าววันมะรืนผลักศีรษะเพื่อนเจ้าบ่าวแรงๆ มิดเดิลดิทช์ดึงริบบิ้นจากม้วนมามัด _ฟิฟตี้เชดส์ออฟเกรย์_ รวมเข้ากับพระคัมภีร์ฉบับพระเจ้าเจมส์ ฮัมเพลงคริสต์มาสซึ่งคุ้นหูทอมดี แต่เขานึกไม่ออกว่าเพลงไหนเพราะทำนองกับคีย์ไม่ประสานนัก ช่วงคริสต์มาสเองยังห่างไกลโข

 

“นี่จะเป็นงานสุดท้ายของฉันเหรอเนี่ย”

 

เบเนดิกต์บ่นปนหัวเราะ ชื่นชมชั้นแสดงหนังสือ ข้างบนขึ้นป้าย _เมื่ออ่านเล่มนี้แล้วควรตามด้วย_ _…_ วางแนะนำตระหง่านกลางหอสมุด เดนนิงส์เป็นคนออกแบบตัวอักษรเอง เธอมีหัวด้านนี้ แถมยังเป็นคนรับผิดชอบเขียนการ์ดเชิญงานแต่งงานของเบเนดิกต์ ส่วนมิดเดิลดิทช์ยืนกรานจะจัดหนังสือให้คู่ _ฟิฟตี้เชดส์ออฟเกรย์_ กับไบเบิลโดดเด่นที่สุด ทอมมองจากด้านหลังเคาน์เตอร์ยืม-คืน ตรวจข้อมูลเทียบเอกสารข้างแป้นพิมพ์ สลับกับดูเพื่อนร่วมงานต่างยินดีปล่อยมิดเดิลดิทช์ทำตามปรารถนา

 

เขามัวเงี่ยหูฟังเดนนิงส์เถียงว่าเล่มประกบซ้ายขวาควรเป็น _ทไวไลท์_ จับคู่กับ _คาร์มิลล่า_ ไม่ใช่ _แดร็กคูล่า_ จนไม่ทันฟังเสียงฝีเท้าเบเนดิกต์เข้ามาใกล้ หมอนั่นโน้มตัวลง เอาแขนพาดบ่าทอม

 

“นายยังไม่บอกฉันเลยนะนายจะพาอีกคนไปร่วมงานด้วยหรือเปล่า”

 

“เอ่อ ไม่ ฉันบอกไปแล้วว่าไม่ แต่นายไม่ยอมรับฟังสักที ทั้งที่เราก็รู้กันว่าถ้าต้องจัดที่นั่งเพิ่มให้ใครก็ตามที่นายพยายามบอกใบ้ว่าฉันควรพาไป โซฟีจะฆ่านาย”

 

“ฉันแค่ต้องแอบย้ายใครสักคนไปไว้โต๊ะเดียวกับญาติที่เขาอาจเกลียดขี้หน้ากันเท่านั้นเอง” พูดจบ เบเนดิกต์เงียบชั่วขณะ น้ำเสียงเขาเปลี่ยน “ฉันเก็บที่นั่งสำหรับไอดริสไว้ด้วย ยังไงก็ต้องโต๊ะเดียวกับนายนั่นแหละ”

 

“นายส่งการ์ดไปให้เขา”

 

“ประหลาดใจรึไง”

 

“เปล่า”

 

“นายเขียนจดหมายหาเขาล่าสุดเมื่อไร”

 

“สองปีก่อนได้ละมั้ง”

 

“เขาอยู่ที่อัฟกานิสถานแล้วนะ”

 

เขาปล่อยเสียงบอกเล่าของเบเนดิกต์ซึมซับเข้ามา “งั้นหรอกเหรอ”

 

“ฉันไม่คิดว่าเขาจะมาหรอก ถ้าเขาไม่กลับมาหางานที่เขารักมาก เรื่องอะไรเขาจะกลับมาเพื่ออวยพรก้นเผือกๆ ของฉัน” เบเนดิกต์ลากเก้าอี้ออก ทิ้งตัวลงนั่ง “วันนั้นนายคุยกับเพื่อนบ้านนายเรื่องนี้ใช่ไหม”

 

“นายรู้ได้ไง”

 

“มีเหตุผลอะไรอื่นให้พวกนายไปอยู่ในห้องทำงานล่ะ นอกจากดูรูปของไอดริส นายไม่มีทางอวดห้องนั้นในฐานะออฟฟิศของนายกับคนอื่นอยู่แล้ว แต่ช่วยเข้าไปนั่งทำงานในนั้นให้บ่อยกว่านี้ทีเหอะ ไม่ใช่แค่ตอนมิดเดิลดิทช์กวนใจนาย”

 

ทอมได้แต่ปล่อยเสียงหัวเราะเจื่อนจ้อย

 

 

Ò

 

 

ทอมลองซ่อมกระบวยรดน้ำ และลองกรอกน้ำแอบรดกระถางเดิม ปลายกระบวยสะกิดขอบกระถางเผื่อว่าเมล็ดพันธุ์ใดก็ตามข้างใต้ดินต้องถูกปลุกแรงๆ สักที

 

เบเนดิกต์และมิดเดิลดิทช์ต่างรุมลงความเห็นว่าประหลาด ที่เขาคุยกับคริสบ่อยขึ้นแต่ยังดื้อด้านจะแอบค้นหาเองว่ากระถางนี้มีจุดมุ่งหมายอะไร แทนที่จะลองถามเพื่อนบ้าน ทอมไร้คำแก้ตัว และไม่คิดจะเปลี่ยนแปลงอะไร การแอบสังเกตการณ์กระถางหรือแอบรดน้ำโดยไขว้นิ้วภาวนาว่าตนไม่ได้เป็นคนทำพืชชโรดิงเจอร์ตายเสียเอง ได้กลายเป็นโครงงานเล็กๆ ของเขาไปแล้ว หลังดึงกระบวยกลับมา ดวงตาฟ้ากะพริบปริบมองดินดำวาววับ รู้สึกสงบลงชั่วขณะ

 

เหล้าที่ดื่มร่วมกับเพื่อนบรรณารักษ์ อำลาเบเนดิกต์ ยังหน่วงอึ้งอยู่ในร่างกาย

 

 

Ò

 

 

“ผมไม่ได้โทษว่าเบเนดิกต์ทิ้งความตั้งใจของพวกเราไป”

 

อุณหภูมิร้อนแผ่ทั่วฝ่ามือรอบแก้วกาแฟซึ่งพนักงานเพิ่งแวะมาเติมให้

 

“เขาเป็นคนที่ทำอะไรหลังจากไอดริสไปมากที่สุดแล้ว เขาเป็นเจ้าของไอเดียเรื่องให้พวกเรายึดตำแหน่งในหอสมุดไว้จนกว่าไอดริสจะกลับมา เขาเป็นคนที่จัดการประท้วงหน้าสภาเมือง แล้วก็คอยหาไอเดียระดมทุนตอนพวกเราถูกตัดงบ…เขาไม่เอาความเจ็บปวดของไอดริสมาทำเป็นเรื่องเกี่ยวกับตัวเองแบบผม”

 

แสงหลอดไฟส้มจัดหน้าร้านฝั่งตรงข้ามส่องย้อมจานอาหารเช้าช่วงตีสี่บนโต๊ะระหว่างสองชายหนุ่ม รสหวานละลายจากไอซ์ซิ่งทิ้งสัมผัสตกค้างไว้ทั่วปากแม้เขาจะดื่มกาแฟสักกี่อึก คริสเอานิ้วเขี่ยหูถ้วยกาแฟตัวเองหมุนไปพร้อมกับจานรองอย่างเอื่อยเฉื่อย เท้าคางมองจ้องข้ามโต๊ะตัวเล็กกลับมาที่ทอม เศษขนมปังเกลื่อนกระจายทั่วจานขาวผสมกับคราบไข่แดงและซอสมะเขือเทศ ไม่ต่างอะไรกับงานวาดภาพท้องฟ้าเมื่อสักหกขวบ

 

“ตอนฉันฟังธอมป์สันเล่าเรื่องตัวเอง ทีแรกๆ ฉันก็ไม่ได้คิดอะไรมากสักนิดเดียว” คริสปล่อยหูแก้ว แขนไขว้กอดเท้าโต๊ะ “เธอเล่าเกี่ยวกับผลกระทบจากแคมเปญส้นเท้านั่น แม่เธอโดนให้ออกจากงานเพราะว่าพวกเรซิสต์ที่เหมือนรอให้มีใครกล้าพูดความคิดแบบนี้ออกมาดังๆ มานานแล้ว คอยแวะเวียนมาพูดจาทุเรศใส่แม่เธอที่แคชเชียร์ จนลูกค้าคนอื่นร้องเรียน เทสซ่า ยายนั่นมั่นใจว่ามีลูกค้าที่ร้องเรียนเพื่อให้พวกนั้นหยุดด้วย แต่กลายเป็นผู้จัดการซูเปอร์มาร์เก็ตแก้ปัญหาด้วยการเลิกจ้างแม่ของยายนั่น โดยอ้างเรื่องศักยภาพการทำงานต่ำลง เศรษฐกิจไม่ดี “ _แม่ฉันเป็นลูกจ้างของที่นั่นมาสิบห้าปี อยากให้เธอลองเขียนกราฟจัดแนวโน้มลดสินค้าเรียกลูกค้าโชว์ไหม_ ” เทสซ่าขึ้นสุดแล้วตอนเล่าถึงตรงนี้ แต่ก็ยังจัดได้ว่านิ่งอยู่”

 

ทอมจินตนาการเสียงเธอออกอย่างง่ายดาย เขาได้ยินน้ำเสียงนั้นหลายต่อหลายครั้ง ตามโต๊ะเล็กๆ ในร้าน ท้องถนน คิวต่อแถวซื้อของ มันเดือดดาล ทว่าเต็มไปด้วยการควบคุมให้แผ่วเบากว่าความรู้สึกปะทุข้างในจริง

 

“ตอนนั้นฉันไม่ได้คิดอะไรนอกจากว่านี่มันเรื่องทุเรศชะมัด ฉันบอกไป “ _คุณเจ๋งชะมัดที่อดทนไม่อัดใครไปซะก่อน แล้วตัดสินใจมาที่นี่_ ” ธอมป์สันไม่แสดงท่าทีอะไรมากนอกจากยักไหล่ ฉันนึกว่าเพราะเธอได้ยินจนเบื่อแล้ว ใครฟังเรื่องเธอก็ต้องพูดแบบนั้นใช่ไหม”

 

สายตาคนนอก เช่นพนักงานด้านหลังเครื่องคิดเงินมองลูกค้าเพียงสองราย ละเมียดความแตกต่างเล็กน้อยที่เธอสังเกตเห็นว่าเมื่อคนสวมแว่นตา ผมหยักสั้นเสยด้านหลัง ตัวผอมกว่าขยับมือไม้ไปมาตอนพูด ส่วนคนผมสั้นเตียน แผ่นหลังนูนใหญ่ดูขดตัวแน่นขึ้นทุกครั้ง้ที่ขยับขณะต่อบทสนทนา เป็นอารมณ์นึกครึ้มจับภาพความเคลื่อนไหวอื่นอันไม่ใช่ฟองอากาศวิ่งพล่านทั่วโถแก้วต้มกาแฟอีกใบช่วงชั่วยามก่อนรุ่งสาง

 

“ฉันไม่เคยคิดเรื่องการไม่ต่อยใครสักคนสำหรับธอมป์สันนั่นมีผลถึงชีวิต จนกระทั่งได้ยินข่าวเรื่องเด็กวัยรุ่นโดนตำรวจเก้าคนรุมจับเพราะวิ่งข้ามถนน เรื่องแบบนั้นไม่เคยเกิดขึ้นกับฉัน”

 

“ไม่เคยเกิดขึ้นกับผมเหมือนกัน” ทอมเล่าต่อ “การอดทน สำหรับพวกเขาไม่ใช่ทางเลือกเท่าไรใช่ไหม”

 

“แม้แต่จนป่านนี้” คริสเท้าคาง “ในกองทัพจะมีหลักการเรื่องพวกนี้ในแบบอื่น มันไม่ได้ทำให้พวกเราใจกว้างขึ้น ฉลาดขึ้นอะไรหรอก แค่ฝังหัวว่ามันจะเป็นผลกับการปฏิบัติการและการรักษาระเบียบมากกว่า คนบางคนเลยเหมือนหุบปากตัวเองได้เฉพาะเวลาอยู่ในหน่วย แต่ฉันมีธอมป์สัน ยายนั่น…ใช่ อดทน”

 

พวกเขาเลี้ยงความเงียบนั้นไว้ครู่หนึ่ง

 

“ผมเคยเขียนจดหมายไปหาไอดริส เมื่อสองปีก่อน”

 

“แค่ครั้งเดียวเหรอ”

 

ทอมพยักหน้า

 

“เกิดอะไรขึ้น”

 

“โรงอาหารที่เก่าของฝั่งพิพิธภัณฑ์ไฟไหม้ช่วงพิพิธภัณฑ์กำลังปรับปรุง พวกเราบางคนในฝั่งหอสมุดกับพิพิธภัณฑ์ไม่ค่อยถูกกัน ผมเลยเขียนจดหมายไปเล่าเรื่องนี้ให้เขาฟัง สำหรับเขามันอาจจะเหมือนคนไร้สำนึกที่เพิ่งกล้าเขียนจดหมายสักฉบับหาเขาหลังจากทำให้เขาผิดหวัง แต่สำหรับผม มันเหมือนได้ลองแตะผิวน้ำของบ่อความรู้สึก เราพูดเล่นว่าบางทีเราเคยปากกล้าอาจหาญเอาไว้ กับความรู้สึกช็อคและละอายตอนมันเกิดขึ้นจริงแล้วทำอะไรไม่ได้เป็นยังไง”

 

และความเงียบงันของไอดริสย้ำเตือนให้เขามองเห็นภาพสะท้อนน่าเกลียด ที่เขาไม่รู้จะหยุดเอาความเจ็บปวดของคนอื่นมาอ้างเป็นของตัวเองเพื่อหาพื้นที่เสียใจได้อย่างไรเสียทีหนึ่ง

 

“นายมีสิทธิ์จะเสียใจที่มันเกิดขึ้นนะ” คริสโพล่งขึ้นตอนเดินออกจากร้าน ประโยคสุดท้ายจบลงพร้อมเสียงกระดิ่งสั่นตอนประตูเหวี่ยงปิด

 

“พวกเขาสมควรได้รับมากกว่านั้น ผมเป็นแค่คนดูที่อินจัด”

 

“เฮ้ๆ” คริสเอาหมัดแตะต้นแขนทอม “นายมีความสัมพันธ์กับเพื่อนของนาย อย่าดูถูกมันน่ะ ที่นายพลาดไปคือตรงนั้นนี่แหละ เล่าเรื่องไอดริสให้ฉันฟังอีกสิ ระหว่างที่เราไปเดินเล่นกัน ฉันมีอะไรอยากให้นายดู”

 

คริสเดินนำย้อนไปทางที่พวกเขามาจากอพาร์ตเมนต์ แล้วเลยไปอีกด้านหนึ่ง ทอมเอี้ยวคอดูระเบียงห้องแต่ละชั้น ลมคลอหวิวผ่านสองข้างลำคอ เขาปล่อยก้อนลมหายใจจางลอยหายเหนือยอดศีรษะ เงาต้นไม้ใต้แสงไฟถนนขยับสลัดใบว่อน

 

“เขาเหมือนต้นไม้ใหญ่ ใจดี ใจดีแบบที่คุณต้องการสำหรับนิทานเด็ก”

 

“งั้นนายน่าจะรู้ว่าเขาจะให้อภัย”

 

“ผมไม่อยากให้เขาให้อภัยเพียงเพราะเขาใจดี”

 

พวกเขาเดินไปไกล ทอมเผลอหลับตาลงทุกครั้งยามลมแรงกว่าสะกิดเส้นผมพัดปะทะหน้า สูดลมกับกลิ่นไอเย็น กลิ่นนิ่งงันแผ่ปกคลุมทั่วท้องถนน

 

“นี่เป็นทางที่คุณวิ่งทุกเช้าเหรอ”

 

“ใช่”

 

“เป็นความเคยชินน่ะเหรอ”

 

“เปล่าหรอก” คริสเร่งฝีเท้าขึ้นเนิน ทอมทำตาม

 

ความเร็วชะลอเมื่อพ้นทางลาดมาสู่ด้านบน คริสหมุน หันหลังอิงสะพาน เพื่อนร่วมทางหันหน้า เกาะขอบกั้นมองลงยังสนามคอนกรีตเบื้องล่าง

 

“ส่วนใหญ่จะนอนไม่ค่อยหลับน่ะ” คริสเกาท้ายทอย “ไม่ได้กลับมาเป็นแบดแอสอะไรหรอกนะ”

 

ทอมมองเห็นคำว่า _แต่_ มันปกคลุมทั่วเส้นที่กอปรเป็นเส้นร่างคริส

 

“แถมบางครั้งฉันกับคนอื่นในหน่วยก็ทำอย่างที่เขาพูดถึงกัน นายคงเคยได้ยิน ที่จอดรถพักไว้สักแห่งแต่แกล้งทำเป็นกำลังออกตรวจตรา ทำอยู่สามครั้ง” นิ้วโป้ง ชี้ กลางชูประกอบ “ครั้งสุดท้ายที่ทำแบบนั้นคือวันเดียวกันมีระเบิดที่โมซูล”

 

เงาบนไหล่เสื้อคริสซึ่งอยู่มาแต่แรกขยับตามเจ้าตัวขยับ

 

“ฉันรู้ว่ามันไม่เกี่ยวกัน แต่บอกไม่ได้เหมือนกันว่าฉันกำลังคิดอะไร ทั้งตอนนั้นหรือตอนนี้ แต่ตอนกลับมาที่นี่ นอกจากเสียงดังแล้ว พออยู่ในความเงียบแบบนี้ ฉันสงบใจลงได้เวลาวิ่งไปแล้วบอกตัวเองว่ามันจะไม่มีอะไร เพราะถ้ามันมีอะไรรออยู่ ฉันอาจจะเจอมันก่อนก็ได้ แล้วก็ที่นี่ด้วย ดูนั่นสิ”

 

คริสชี้ชวนให้เขามองยังรูปปั้นตรงลานใต้สะพาน

 

“สัปดาห์แรกๆ หลังเพิ่งย้ายมาที่นี่ ธอมป์สันเป็นคนพาฉันมาดูรูปปั้นนั้น”

 

รูปปั้นรูปเด็กนอนคว่ำ เท้ายกเตะเป็นเสรี ผีเสื้อเกาะนิ้ว ฐานสูงประมาณเมตรหนึ่งช่วงกลางวันอาจอวดลายขาวพรายทั่วชัดเจนกว่านี้

 

“ยายนั่นบอกว่าตอนสักเจ็ดรึแปดขวบได้ มีเด็กโตในโรงเรียนทำรูปปั้นเก่าพัง แล้วโรงเรียนเลยให้จัดงานระดมทุนหาเงินซื้อรูปปั้นใหม่ชดใช้ให้กับเมือง ช่างเลยแกะชื่อพวกเด็กกับครู แล้วก็คนบริจาคที่สนใจทิ้งชื่อเอาไว้”

 

พวกเขาใช้ไฟฉายด้านหลังโทรศัพท์มือถือส่อง ทอมย่อเข่าลง สัมผัสร่องสลักทาด้วยสีขาวเป็นชื่อจำนวนมาก บริเวณบนมี _เทสซ่า ธอมป์สัน_

 

“พอเห็นรูปปั้นนี่แล้วได้คิดถึงว่าธอมป์สันอยู่ที่นี่มาก่อน แล้วยายนั่นก็ได้กลับมาที่นี่ก็ช่วยให้สงบลงได้บ้างเหมือนกัน แต่ก็ต้องมีทั้งยากับกลุ่มช่วยด้วยแหละนะ” คริสหัวเราะเอื่อยเฉื่อย “ตอนธอมป์สันพูดว่ารู้ว่าฉันอยู่บ้าน ฉันมองไปรอบๆ แล้วมันก็เพิ่งเข้าที่ ว่าฉันไม่ต้องกลับไปอีกแล้ว แต่สามครั้งนั้นไม่เคยเลือนหายไป มันเป็นความกลัวหรือละอาย ฉันก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน”

 

“ขอผมกอดคุณเอาไว้ได้ไหม”

 

แขนโอบเหนือบ่าทันทีที่คริสพยักหน้า ทอมกอดอีกฝ่ายไว้แน่น จนไหล่สั่นเทิ้มนั้นนิ่งลง และน้ำตาหายเข้าไปในแขนเสื้อ

 

 

Ò

 

 

ห้องคริสเกือบเข้าข่ายว่างเปล่าหากไม่มีเก้าอี้แบบเดียวกับที่ทอมเปิดประตูเข้ามาเจอ เมื่อเขาติดต่อฮอปกินส์มาขอดูห้องเป็นครั้งแรก กล่องบรรจุชิ้นส่วนสินค้าอีเกียวางพิงกำแพง ทอมเลิกคิ้ว

 

“และยังไม่ว่างพอจะจัดการกับของพวกนั้น”

 

“ให้ผมช่วยคุณต่อก็ได้นะ”

 

“ความสัมพันธ์เราไปถึงขั้นนั้นแล้วเหรอ ให้พวกเราลองเล่นโมโนโพลีด้วยกันก่อนไหม”

 

“คุณเล่นโมโนโพลีกับใครมาถึงเชื่อว่าสิ่งนั้นลงเอยดีกว่าต่อเฟอร์นิเจอร์อีเกียด้วยกันน่ะ ผมอยากเจอพวกเขาขึ้นมาเลย” ทอบตอบอย่างจริงใจ “ที่หอสมุดเราแบนเกมนี้”

 

“ขนาดนั้น”

 

ทอมชำเลืองดูกระจกหน้าต่าง กระถางเปล่าเปลี่ยวนั่นยังคงอยู่ ดั่งเดียวกับแสงแรกแห่งวัน

 

 

Ò

 

 

“ช่วยด้วย”

 

มิดเดิลดิทช์กับเดนนิงส์พร้อมใจหวีดร้อง

 

“เบเนดิกต์ เกิดอะไรขึ้นน่ะ แล้วทำไม -- ช่างเถอะ เข้ามาก่อนสิ” เขาไม่สนว่าเบเนดิกต์ไม่ใช่บรรณารักษ์หอสมุดแล้ว ทอมผลักบานกั้นให้เพื่อนรักสะโหลสะเหลเข้ามานั่งเก้าอี้ด้านหลังเคาน์เตอร์ หมอนั่นไถล้อไปกางแขนซบกองหนังสือเก่า ไร้ซึ่งความแยแสต่อฝุ่นที่มิดเดิลดิทช์ยังทำความสะอาดไม่เสร็จ “อย่าบอกนะว่านายทะเลาะกับโซฟีเรื่องที่นั่งของฉันจริงๆ”

 

“อู้ว ตอนนี้ฉันอยากให้มันเป็นเรื่องนั้นมากเลย จะปวดประสาทน้อยกว่านี้” เบเนดิกต์รีบพูด “ฉันต้องช่วยโซฟีทะเลาะกับญาติฝั่งแม่กับฝั่งพ่อเธอต่างหาก สายชาร์จโทรศัพท์เกือบรัดคอฉันตายเมื่อคืน”

 

“เรามีโทรศัพท์ที่ยิงมุก _เกมออฟโธรนส์_ ได้ แต่ปัญหาฟังดูไม่ค่อยเปลี่ยนจากสมัยโทรศัพท์ทุกเครื่องมีสายต่อระหว่างหูกับตัวเครื่องเท่าไรเลยนะ” มิดเดิลดิทช์แสดงความเห็น นิ้วพรมเคาะคางครุ่นคิด

 

ทอมถอนหายใจ ฝากเพื่อนร่วมงานเอาผ้าเช็ดหน้าเขาไปชุบน้ำ เดนนิงส์อาสา พึมพำเรื่องจะหยิบเครื่องสำอางมาช่วยกู้สภาพเบเนดิกต์ เจ้าบ่าววันพรุ่งพึมพำไล่หลัง “ _ครั้งสุดท้ายที่เธอแต่งหน้าให้ฉัน ลิปสติกหนาประมาณเซนต์หายลงคอฉันไปเลย_ ” และเดนนิงส์ได้ยิน เธอถอยหลัง หมุนกลับมาหาพวกเขาพร้อมเท้าสะเอว “ _นั่นคือสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นเวลาคุณไม่หุบปากตอนมีคนทาลิปสติกให้ไง เรียนรู้สิคะ_ ”

 

“แล้วพวกเขามีเรื่องอะไร”

 

“ของเก่า ของใหม่ ของยืม ของสีฟ้าสำหรับเจ้าสาว”

 

“มันเป็นปัญหาได้ยังไง”

 

“ฝั่งหนึ่งอยากให้โซฟีใส่สร้อยคอ _เก่า_ และ _ยืม_ มาจากป้าลำดับที่ฉันเลิกนับไปแล้ว กับเอากางเขน _เส้นใหม่_ ที่ลุงของเธอเพิ่งสั่งทำให้แต่งช่อดอกไม้ เราจะได้ทั้งใช้งานมันและโยนมันไปพร้อมกัน เพราะคนแถวนี้เป็นพุทธอเตอิสต์ และให้เธอใช้ปิ่นปักผมสี _ฟ้า_ ”

 

“แล้ว?”

 

“อีกฝั่งอยากให้โซฟีใส่รองเท้า _ใหม่_ ที่แม่เธอสั่งตัดให้ ต่างหู _โบราณ_ ที่ _ยืม_ มาจากเพื่อนเศรษฐีของใครสักคนในตระกูลและฉันมั่นใจว่ามีประวัติกับผีได้รับเชิญมางานแต่งพวกเราได้ถ้าเธอเลือกต่างหูคู่นั้น กับใช้ผ้าคลุมหน้าเจ้าสาวที่ประดับลูกปัดสีฟ้า”

 

ทอมหรี่ตา ทบทวนความทรงจำ “แต่ผ้าคลุมหน้าเจ้าสาวของโซฟีไม่มีสีฟ้านี่”

 

“พวกเขาเลยจะรีบเอามันไปปักเพิ่มไง แล้วก็เร่งให้โซฟีตัดสินใจ”

 

“ให้ใช้ทั้งหมดไม่ได้เหรอ” มิดเดิลดิทช์ยกมือโบกไปมากลางอากาศขอแก้โจทย์

 

“สายชาร์จเกือบรัดคอตอนฉันพูดแบบนั้นนี่แหละ! ทุกคนประสานเสียงกันว่ามันจะออกมาน่าเกลียด ซึ่งต้องขอประทานโทษนะ คนพวกนี้ไม่เคยเห็นโซฟีหรือไง”

 

เดนนิงส์กลับมากับผ้าเช็ดหน้าชุบน้ำ ทอมดันเพื่อนรักผู้เริ่มแสดงน้ำโหให้เอนติดพนักอิง เอาผ้าเช็ดหน้าวางพาดเหนือตาคล้ำ

 

“และฉันจำไม่ได้เหมือนกันว่าใครเป็นใคร แต่ค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่ามีคนที่เสนอของพวกนี้ให้เพราะคิดว่าดีกว่าเอาของจากอีกคนมาใช้มากกว่าเป็นเรื่องธรรมเนียม”

 

นิ้วยาวดีดเป๊าะ “ถูก” เบเนดิกต์ชี้ตามทิศทางเสียงทอม แล้วดึงมือกลับลงไปไขว้เก็บไว้เหนือท้อง แผ่นอกยกพองขึ้นเมื่อเขาสูดลมหายใจเฮือกโต “โซฟีก็ไม่อยากใช้สักอย่าง เดิมเธอก็ไม่ชอบไม่เชื่อเรื่องพวกนี้อยู่แล้ว”

 

“ความเชื่อเรื่องงานแต่งมีเป็นร้อย ทำไมพวกเขาต้องมารุมกันเรื่องนี้ด้วยล่ะ”

 

“เรื่องเดียวที่ไหน ฉันกับโซฟีอยากจัดงานแต่งวันเสาร์ แล้วก็ต้องย้ายมาวันพุธเพื่อให้คุณทวดหยุดส่งข้อความมาเล่าเกี่ยวกับชีวิตแต่งงานบัดซบของเพื่อนท่านที่จัดงานแต่งวันเสาร์ พนันได้ พรุ่งนี้ต้องมีสักคนเตรียมแมงมุมมาปล่อยในงานด้วย”

 

“ไม่เห็นพวกนายวุ่นว่ายกับเรื่องห้ามเห็นเจ้าสาวในชุดแต่งงานเลย” ทอมขัด นึกขึ้นได้ว่าตนเห็นภาพโซฟีสวมชุดเจ้าสาว รายล้อมด้วยพนักงานรุมติดหมุดทั่วกระโปรงผ่านอินสตาแกรมของว่าที่เจ้าบ่าวของเธอ

 

“ฉันต่อรองเวลาเหลือแค่สามสิบนาทีก่อนงานเริ่ม”

 

“กับใคร” สามบรรณารักษ์ประสานเสียงถาม เบเนดิกต์ปัดมือไล่

 

ทอมนั่งลงบนเก้าอี้อีกตัวหนึ่ง “แล้วเมื่อคืนพวกนายตกลงกันยังไง”

 

“ฉันโกหกไปว่าพวกเรามีอย่างอื่นเตรียมไว้แล้วและมันสำคัญต่อจิตใจพวกเรามาก” นิ้วเลิกผ้าเช็ดหน้าขึ้นให้ทอมเห็นดวงตาข้างหนึ่งส่งความรู้สึกอับจน “ฉันไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำมันคืออะไร”

 

“… _ฟิฟตี้เชดส์ออฟเกรย์_?” เดนนิงส์แนะ ตีนิ้วให้เบเนดิกต์ปล่อยผ้าแนบลงสนิท

 

“ทำไมต้องเรื่องนั้น”

 

“ปกมันดูเป็นสีฟ้าๆ ได้? เราเพิ่งได้เล่มใหม่มา? คุณยืมมันไปแล้วตัวเรื่องมันก็ออกมานานแล้ว?” เดนนิงส์หันไปเอามือแปะมือมิดเดิลดิทช์ ไม่อยากเชื่อตัวเองเช่นกันว่ามันฟังดูครบถ้วน

 

“มันสำคัญต่อฉันกับโซฟีตรงไหนกันเล่า!”

 

ทอมเลียนแบบท่าทางของมิดเดิลดิทช์ “ฉันต้องเปลี่ยนเกริ่นคำอวยพรว่าพวกนายเจอกันในงานวิจารณ์เรื่องนี้แทนไหม”

 

“หยุดเลย!” ชายอายุมากกว่าเด้งโผลง พลันหยุดนิ่งครู่หนึ่ง จับจ้องหน้าเพื่อนผู้ไม่ต่างอะไรจากน้องชาย “ที่จริงหน้านายก็โทรมใช่ย่อยนี่หว่า ทอม เอาผ้านี่ไปโปะหน้าตัวเองบ้างเถอะ”

 

“ฉันไม่ได้มีนัดมื้อเย็นระหว่างครอบครัวตัวเองกับครอบครัวเจ้าสาววันนี้สักหน่อย”

 

“นายไม่ยอมไปเองไม่ใช่เรอะ”

 

“ครอบครัวพวกนายรีบนัดเย็นนี้เพราะพรุ่งนี้เช้าถึงเย็นพวกนายก็มีคนอีกเพียบห้อมล้อมวุ่นวายจนถึงสนามบินไม่ใช่เหรอ ใช้เวลากับพวกเขาเถอะ พรุ่งนี้ก็สังสรรค์กับเพื่อนทั้งวัน พรุ่งนี้โซฟีก็ให้ฉันเฝ้านายไม่ให้สติแตกตั้งแต่หกโมงเช้า” ทอมหันเข้าหาคอมพิวเตอร์

 

“ตัดพ้อที่ฉันไม่ไปแล้วบอกจะออกค่าใช้จ่ายให้ฉันบ้างสิ” เดนนิงส์เขย่งขึ้นลงคล้ายกระโดดเรียกร้อง “เรารู้จักกันมาสามปีแล้วนะ”

 

“ฉันรู้จักกับทอมมายี่สิบห้าปี”

 

หญิงสาวหยุดกึก “งั้นไม่เป็นไร ฉันคงไม่มีความอดทนขนาดนั้นหรอก พินาศเปล่าๆ”

 

“พวกเราเห็นข้อสรุปนั้นตั้งแต่หัวข้อวิทยานิพนธ์เธอแล้ว”

 

เบเนดิกต์ลุก จงใจยืนเต็มความสูง เก๊กขรึมมองลงยังเดนนิงส์ ซึ่งเธอเชิดคางแข็งแล้วก้มลงหยิบตั้งหนังสือสูงบนเก้าอี้ขึ้นวางตึงกระแทกเคาน์เตอร์ เบเนดิกต์เลียนแบบด้วยตั้งที่สูงกว่า ฝุ่นคลุ้งฟุ้งกระจาย มิดเดิลดิทช์จามตัวโยน ซ้ำร้ายบรรดาผู้ใช้บริการหอสมุดยังเอี้ยวคอมาเขม่นบรรดาบรรณารักษ์ ทุกคนพร้อมใจกันหยิบหนังสือใกล้สุดมากางบังหน้าตัวเอง

 

ทอมรอลดหนังสือลงพร้อมคนอื่น เบเนดิกต์ฉีกยิ้มขำไม่หยุดอยู่ด้านหลังหนังสือตัวเอง หมอนั่นรู้ว่าเขามอง เป็นเรื่องปกติ รวมถึงการหลิ่วตาให้ไว้วางใจ

 

“อาสาสมัครกิจกรรมอ่านหนังสือนอกเวลายังน้อยอยู่เลยเหรอ” เบเนดิกต์พึมพำครั้งสังเกตเห็นรายชื่อบนหน้าจอ คนอื่นเก็บของเข้าที่ แยกย้ายกันทำงาน เดนนิงส์ม้วนกระดาษทำเป็นกล้องส่องด้านข้างผู้ใช้บริการตรงโต๊ะอ่านหนังสือที่กำลังใช้คอมพิวเตอร์ส่วนตัวพิมพ์ชนิดไม่ละสายตาจากจอ หากบางทีมือกลับล้วงเข้ากระเป๋าเสื้อและเลื่อนขึ้นแตะปาก เธอกำลังหาทางพิสูจน์ว่ามีมันฝรั่งทอดกรอบซุกอยู่ในอกเสื้อนอก

 

“เยอะแล้วต่างหากสำหรับแค่เขียนประกาศไว้บนกระดานข่าวข้างใน ไหนจะต้องรอช่วงโรงเรียนเปิดอีก” ทอมเถียง กดปิดหน้าจอลง

 

“นายไม่ได้จะอ่าน _โรมิโอแอนด์จูเลียต_ งี้จริงเหรอ”

 

“กิจกรรมนี้สำหรับสองคนอ่านเทียบกันเพื่อเปิดการตีความสำหรับพวกเด็กนักเรียนนะ เบเนดิกต์ ลืมที่ฉันพูดในที่ประชุมแล้วรึไง ให้เลือกกันคนละเรื่องสองเรื่องตามใจชอบแบบนั้น จะจับคู่กันอ่านเทียบให้พวกเขาฟังยังไงล่ะ โธมัสเลือกเรื่องได้เร็วก็ดีแล้ว” เขาปลดแว่นตา พับเก็บใส่กล่อง “อย่าบอกนะว่าตอนนั้นนายแค่พยักหน้าเออออไปกับฉัน”

 

“คิดมาก” เพื่อนรักขึ้นเสียงใหญ่โตเกินเหตุ “โอเค ล้อเล่น เปล่าหรอก แต่แค่เผื่อถ้านายอ่าน จะได้ให้มิดเดิลดิทช์อัดส่งไปให้ฉันด้วย นายอ่านโรมิโอได้เหมาะกับเปิดให้เด็กฟังดี แต่คิดอีกที พอฉันมีลูก ฉันก็แค่พามาฝากนายช่วยดูแลบางวันก็พอ”

 

“ใครเขาขับรถสามชั่วโมงเพื่อเอาลูกมาฝากพี่เลี้ยงเด็กกัน เบเนดิกต์”

 

“เราเจอกันเพราะพ่อฉันทำงั้นไม่ใช่รึไง” เบเนดิกต์เถียงสวนไม่เว้นว่าง “และนายจะเป็นเพื่อนที่ดีของลูกฉันในอนาคต ฉันรู้”

 

“นาย--”

 

“ **ฮ่า!** ” เดนนิงส์ตบโต๊ะ ยืนพรวดพราด เปลี่ยนม้วนกระดาษจากกล้องส่องทางไกลเก๊เป็นไม้ชี้ข้ามเคานเตอร์ใส่เป้าหมาย “นั่นมันถุงมันฝรั่งทอดจริงๆ ด้วย! ส่งมานี่!”

 

“นั่นมันฝรั่งทอดกรอบหรือบัลลังก์ตามสิทธิ์โดยชาติกำเนิดเธอน่ะ เดนนิงส์” เบเนดิกต์ค่อนขอด

 

ทอมกระแอม ชักปวดหัวหนึบ หากวินาทีต่อมาเขานึกเรื่องสำคัญขึ้นได้

 

“ฉันว่าฉันพอมีทางออกให้นายนะ เบน”

 

 

Ò

 

 

เขานึกเสียใจที่พูดทำนองให้คำสัญญาเช่นนั้นออกไป แล้วเวลากลับลดลงอย่างไร้ความหวังว่าทุกอย่างจะเป็นไปตามความคิดแวบแรก ทอมใช้หลังมืออุดจมูกและปิดปากเมื่อลังบนกองทางขวาล้มลง ฝุ่นคลุ้งลอยขึ้นตะลุมรอบตัวเขา นาฬิกาข้อมือบอกเวลาห้าทุ่มในแสงหลอดไฟบนทางเดินแคบด้านข้างบันไดขึ้นดาดฟ้าตึกที่ฮอปกินส์ปิดตาย

 

ไม่ทันไร ชายหนุ่มจามตัวโยนติดกัน ทอมถอยออกห่างหลายก้าว ไอโขลก

 

“…เธอ มาทำอะไรตรงนั้นน่ะ”

 

เขามัวจามจนน้ำตาเล็ดและพลาดเสียงประตูห้องเปิด มีโดลเลอร์สวมเสื้อคลุมทับเสื้อยืด ขมวดคิ้วสีดอกเลาจ้องทอมจากช่องว่างระหว่างประตูกับวงกบ

 

“ให้ตายเถอะ นี่กี่โมงเข้าไปแล้ว”

 

“ขอโทษครับ” ชายวัยกลางคนบ่นต่อ กระชับจับสายผูกเสื้อคลุมรอบเอวมั่น ย่ำรองเท้าแตะเดินในบ้านมาบนทางเดิน “พอดีผมหาของต้องใช้ด่วนน่ะครับ”

 

“ถ้าด่วนแล้วทำไมมันมาอยู่นี่น่ะ นี่มันกองของขยะของฮอปกินส์ไม่ใช่เรอะ”

 

ช่องแคบเบื้องหน้าพวกเขาเต็มไปด้วยลัง เครื่องดูดฝุ่นพังสนิท ทอมพอทราบว่าลึกเข้าไปมีเบาะเปื้อนขี้หนูที่ด้วยเหตุยากเกินเดา ผู้เช่าห้องร่วมชั้นเดียวกับมีโดลเลอร์ไม่ยอมทิ้งไปเสียที

 

“ไม่เชิงครับ อย่างลังด้านหน้าเป็นลังใส่หนังสือที่ผมตั้งใจจะเอาไปให้ที่อื่นเป็นการส่วนตัว ผมเลยขอคุณฮอปกินส์เก็บไว้ตรงนี้ แต่ลังอื่นของห้องอื่นนี่ผมไม่ทราบเหมือนกัน” อาทิลังที่เพิ่งล้ม เทสารพัดของเล่นสำหรับสุนัขลงมาพร้อมละอองฝุ่นหนาเตอะ

 

ทอมไม่มั่นใจว่ามีโดลเลอร์ชักสีหน้ากระด้างกระเดื่องใส่ของเล่นพวกนั้น หรือเป็นเพียงความไม่สนิทสนมและแสงหลอกตา

 

“เธอน่ะ บรรณารักษ์ใช่ไหม ไอ้หนุ่ม”

 

บรรณารักษ์ขานยอมรับ

 

“หนังสือเต็มไปหมดเลยนะ”

 

“อันนั้นคงเป็นนิสัยสะสมของของผมเองครับ”

 

คู่สนทนาไม่ทันตั้งตัวสำหรับทอมพยักหน้าช้าๆ อย่างไม่ใส่ใจ “แล้วไง เกิดเสียดายหนังสือขึ้นมาหรือไง”

 

“เปล่าครับ -- แค่ มีเล่มหนึ่งที่ผมจำได้ว่าเอาไว้ในลังนี้ ที่เกิดต้องใช้พรุ่งนี้น่ะครับ ขอโทษที่รบกวนคุณนะครับ ที่จริงผมก็ควรขนที่ห้องตัวเองก่อนแล้วค่อยรื้อ” เขารีบพูดรีบก้มตัวสูงโย่งของตนลง สอดนิ้วมือใต้ก้นกล่องกระดาษยกมันขึ้น

 

ลังหนักอึ้งหน่วงตึงแขนสองข้าง ทอมไต่ลงบันไดทีละขั้น ภาวนามากพอๆ กับที่ระวังทุกก้าวไม่ให้ตนพลัดอุบัติเหตุวันงานแต่งงานของเพื่อนที่รู้จักกันยาวนานที่สุดในชีวิต เบเนดิกต์ต้องละเลงป้ายหลุมศพเขาไม่เหลือดีแน่แท้

 

หัวไหล่เกร็งสั่นดันประตูห้องตนเปิด ทอมปล่อยลังลงพื้น เตือนตัวเองให้กลับไปออกกำลังกายพลางเร่งให้รีบหาของต่อ

 

วันที่ประกาศลาออก ย้อนกลับไปหลายเดือนก่อนหน้า เบเนดิกต์พูดถึงเมืองท่าที่กำลังพัฒนาตัวเอง งานใหม่ของโซฟี และหอสมุดสาธารณะขาดบุคลากรกับหนังสือ ทอมเห็นภาพตัวเองขนหนังสือไปเยี่ยมเพื่อนรักในอนาคต ไม่ว่าจะด้วยความรู้สึกเช่นไร เขารู้ว่าตนจะกล้าไปด้วยเหตุผลนี้

 

เพื่อนของเขาล้วนมาอยู่ในชีวิตเพราะหนังสือ เบเนดิกต์ผู้ถูกส่งมาอยู่เดวอนช่วงซัมเมอร์จับเด็กชายอายุน้อยกว่าซึ่งมาเที่ยวเล่นบ้านเครือญาติในเดวอนเช่นกัน และมีปัญหาเรื่องอ่านออกเสียง เป็นโปรเจ็คต์ส่วนตัว พวกเขานอนห้องใต้หลังคา ปล่อยเสียงเบเนดิกต์อ่านบทละครเชคสเปียร์เรื่องแล้วเรื่องเล่าถมทับพื้นที่ว่างโล่งปราศจากของเล่นตั้งแต่ทอมทำม้าไม้พัง

 

(“ _พนันกันไหม ถ้าโรมิโอกับจูเลียตไม่ตาย สองคนนั้นจะหย่ากันภายในกี่ปี_ ”)

 

(“ _ไอดริสต้องได้กลับมา ทุกอย่างจะดีขึ้น_ ”)

 

เบเนดิกต์แนะนำไอดริสให้ช่วงที่ตัวเองกำลังเรียนปริญญาตรี และทอมยังอยู่ในโรงเรียน หาประสบการณ์สนองความสนใจอันคลุมเครือ ตอนนั้นเด็กหนุ่มไม่มั่นใจตนต้องการทำอะไรกับหนังสือแน่ ประพันธ์ ทำหนังสือ จัดการดูแล หรือซ่อมแซม ไอดริสท้าเด็กวัยรุ่นขี้อายให้คุยเรื่องหนังสือกับตนช่วงทำงานพิเศษในหอสมุดจนกว่าจะเบื่อ

 

แต่ความเบื่อหน่ายไม่เคยมาเยือน

 

(“ _หวังว่าซัมเมอร์หน้า เราจะได้เจอกันอีกนะ ทอม_ ”)

 

(“ _อยากให้ฉันเต้นให้ดูไหม แต่บอกไว้ก่อนนะฉันศึกษาท่านี้มาจากยูทูบ ไม่ใช่หนังสือ ทำลายสเตริโอไทป์บรรณารักษ์อันแสนศักดิ์สิทธิ์ ฉันรู้_ ”)

 

เขาเผลอไผลพึ่งพิงว่าแววตาประกายและอารมณ์ขันของไอดริสจะอยู่เป็นกำแพงโอบล้อมที่นี่

 

(“ _ฉันรักงานฉันนะ แต่ถ้ามีซอมบี้บุกโลก ฉันไม่คิดว่าพวกเราจะติดอยู่ในสถานที่ที่ได้เปรียบนักหรอก_ ”)

 

ไม่นับเบเนดิกต์ ทอมอายุมากกว่าบรรณารักษ์คนอื่นที่เข้ามาใหม่ตั้งแต่เกิดเรื่องให้ไอดริสลาออกไป เพราะบุคคลากรสูงวัยรายอื่นต่างโดนย้ายงานด้วย มิดเดิลดิทช์กลัวทอมขึ้นสมองตอนเข้ามาทำงานใหม่ๆ ไม่กล้าหยอดเย้ากระเซ้าแหย่สักแอะเดียวหากคิดว่าทอมอยู่ในระยะได้ยิน พอถูกถามเหตุผล มิดเดิลดิทช์บีบเสียงเล็กกระจิ๋วสารภาพว่าเพราะตนไม่ชอบเชคสเปียร์ เบเนดิกต์หัวเราะดังลั่นสนั่น ทำให้ความแตกว่าพวกเขาแอบเข้ามากินที่โรงอาหารเจ้าหน้าที่พิพิธภัณฑ์ ทอมขอเริ่มต้นใหม่กับมิดเดิลดิทช์ด้วยนิยายสายลับ

 

(“ _รับฉันเป็นลูกไหม ชื่อฉันเหมือนชื่อพวกนายสองคนรวมกันขนาดนี้_ ”)

 

(“ _เห็นๆ กันอยู่ว่านิครักแกตสบี้_ ”)

 

เขาพบทุกอย่างของตัวเองยามได้ครอบครองสิ่งเหล่านี้

 

ต่อให้เป็นชั่วพริบตาสั้นเพียงใดก็ตาม

 

 

Ò

 

 

น้ำหนักร้อนผ่าวกดเปลือกตา ทอมต้านฝืนมันเพื่อลืมขึ้นมอง เขารับรู้ถึงภาพหลังมือตนย้อนแสงไฟบนเพดานห้อง เสียงน้ำไหลกระทบผิวน้ำ ตามด้วยสัมผัสอุ่นของน้ำกับผ้าขนหนูแตะยังลำคอ ทอมพลิกเลื่อนสายตาหันมอง

 

ผ้านั่นเลื่อนขึ้นเช็ดหน้าเขา “คริส?”

 

“ค่อยยังชั่ว” คริสปล่อยลมหายใจโล่งอก ดึงผ้าขนหนูกลับลงไปจุ่มในชามใบใหญ่บนโต๊ะ หันไปพูดกับคนอื่น “รุสโซ เขาตื่นแล้วครับ”

 

ไม่ทันไร รุสโซกับต่างหูของเธอเข้ามาในระยะการมองเห็น คริสส่งมือช่วยดึงเขานั่ง ทอมพบว่าตนนอนบนโซฟาในห้องตัวเอง หนังสือเกลื่อนกลาดยิ่งกว่าเมื่อวันที่เขามีปากเสียงกับเบเนดิกต์

 

“เป็นยังไงบ้างน่ะ ทอม ให้ฉันเรียกรถพยาบาลไหม”

 

“เกิดอะไรขึ้นน่ะ ทำไมพวกคุณมาอยู่ในห้องผม”

 

“ฉันรู้จากมีโดลเลอร์ว่าคุณยังไม่นอน เห็นว่าคุณกำลังหาของอะไรอยู่ ท่าทางจะนาน ฉันเลยเอาพายช็อกโกแลตตามที่สัญญาสำหรับเจอเพนกวินมาให้”

 

“มีโดล…” ทอมสะลึมสะลือทวน “แล้วผมเป็นอะไร”

 

“นายนอนอยู่บนพื้นน่ะสิ พอเรียกแล้วก็ตอบหรอกแต่พูดฟังไม่ค่อยรู้เรื่องเหมือนละเมอ รุสโซเลยไปเรียกให้ฉันมาช่วย นายมีไข้ต่ำๆ ด้วย รู้ตัวหรือเปล่าน่ะ”

 

ทอมแตะหน้าผากตัวเอง แต่กลายเป็นเขาใช้มือช่วยประคองหัวไว้มากกว่า “นี่กี่โมงแล้ว”

 

“ตีหนึ่งกว่าๆ นายทำอะไรกับห้องน่ะ” คริสกวาดสายตาดูสภาพรอบด้าน

 

“ผมหาของ -- บ้าจริง”

 

สองผู้ช่วยเหลือถอยตามสัญชาตญาณเพราะทอมรีบลุก เขาเกือบลืมวิธีหายใจพอคิดว่าของที่หาหายไป หากสังเกตเห็นหนังสือเล่มบางพื้นข้างหน้าโซฟา ชายหนุ่มฉวยมันมาไล่เปิดดูสภาพ “ค่อยยังชั่ว” ร่างโอนเอนบนเท้าไม่มั่นคง เขากลับลงมานั่งที่เดิม “ขอโทษด้วยครับที่ทำให้ตกใจ ขอบคุณพวกคุณทั้งสองคนมาก”

 

“มียาหรือยังน่ะ ทอม รับชาสักถ้วยก่อนไหม” รุสโซเริ่มเดินไปทางเตา เธอหยิบถาดพายช็อกโกแลตติดไปด้วยแล้วจัดเก็บเข้าตู้เย็น

 

“อย่าเลยครับ คุณรุสโซ เดี๋ยวผมต้องไปแล้ว พวกคุณกลับไปนอนเถอะ”

 

“สภาพนี้เนี่ยนะ นายจะไปไหนน่ะ”

 

“งานแต่งงานของเบน -- พวกเขาจัดที่เวนิวนอกเมือง แล้วก็พักโรงแรมบริเวณนั้น ผมตั้งใจจะไปตั้งแต่สี่ทุ่ม แต่มัวหาหนังสือเล่มนี้” ดวงตาสองคู่ได้แต่มองเจ้าของห้องเริ่มหยิบคว้าของ ถลันเข้าห้องนอน หยิบกระเป๋าเดินทางใบเล็กกับถุงคลุมเสื้อสูทออกมาวางรวมกันบนโซฟา หนังสือเล่มบางนั่นวางทับบนสุด นิ้วยาวนำไล่รายการของจำเป็นขณะปากขยับพึมพำ “แล้วก็กระดาษ -- ผมต้องทำอะไรสักอย่างกับสีปกด้วย” ทอมลนลานไปที่โต๊ะทำงาน ลืมว่ามีคนอื่นอยู่ด้วยอย่างง่ายดาย เขาดึงลิ้นชัก เปิดตู้ด้านล่าง

 

เพียงย่อตัวลงจับฝาตู้ หน้าผากทอมกระแทกขอบโต๊ะเต็มแรง รุสโซหวีดร้องลั่น “ตายแล้ว ทอม!” มือของเธอวางบนไหล่เขาผู้เกือบหงายหลังก้นกระแทกพื้น เขาได้แต่วางมือบนหลังมือเธอเชิงขอบคุณ

 

“พวก นายไม่น่าไปไหวนะ” คริสสอดมือเข้ามาใต้ต้นแขนสองข้าง ช่วยหิ้วปีกขึ้นยืน รุสโซย้ายมายืนตรงหน้า ไม่มั่นใจว่าควรแตะรอยแดงหรือทำอะไร

 

“อันนี้มันผมพลาดเอง” ทอมแก้ตัวกระดากอาย มือกุมหน้าผาก กลับไปยืนตรงโต๊ะ มือข้างยังว่างค้นหาของไม่หยุดแม้ทบทวนดูแล้ว ชายหนุ่มไม่เห็นความเป็นไปได้ที่ตนจะพบกระดาษห่อของขวัญหรือสิ่งใกล้เคียงสักนิดเดียว

 

“พอเถอะ นายหาอะไรอยู่น่ะ มือนายจับทุกอณูของสสารที่เกี่ยวกับโต๊ะนั่นแล้ว” คริสดึงไหล่ทอม

 

“ผมต้องห่อเล่มนี้ด้วยสีฟ้า”

 

“มันเป็นเรื่องใหญ่ขนาดไหนนะ”

 

“ก็ไม่” เสียงยอมรับพร่าแตก “แต่ผมอยากทำให้พวกเขา”

 

“ทอม คุณควรจะนอนพักก่อนนะ พิธีเริ่มสิบโมงนี่นา คุณรอไปกับพวกเราก็ได้ เบเนดิกต์เชิญแอนโธนีไปร่วมงานด้วย” รุสโซแนะนำ ยึกยักแขนจัดผ้าคลุมไหล่

 

“แต่ผมต้องไปช่วยเตรียมตัวถ้าเบเนดิกต์กับโซฟีจะใช้สิ่งนี้ พวกคนดูแลจะเข้าไปตอนเจ็ดโมงเช้า” เขาทนตอบนิ่งๆ ไม่ค่อยได้ “ผมต้องไปร่วมงานนี้”

 

“ทอม”

 

“ผมไม่ได้พูดอะไรกับไอดริสสักคำด้วยซ้ำ คริส”

 

หัวเขาหมุนติ้วกว่าเดิม แต่ทอมได้ยินเสียงตัวเองชัดเจนขึ้น

 

“พอเขาลาออก ผมก็ไม่ได้ไปหาเขาอีกเลย วันที่เขาออกเดินทาง ผมไม่ได้บอกลาเขา ไม่ได้ขอโทษเขา”

 

“ทอม มันไม่เกี่ยวกันนะ --”

 

“ผมรอให้เขาให้โอกาสผมแก้ตัว ถ้าผมทำแบบนั้นกับเบเนดิกต์ด้วย ผมคิดว่าผมคงไม่มีวันเป็นเพื่อนที่ดีให้ไอดริสได้อีกเลย” เขาโกยสมุดตารางงาน กระเป๋าเงินใส่ช่องหน้ากระเป๋าเดินทาง หอบถุงคลุมสูทขึ้นกอดไว้ “มันไม่เกี่ยวต่างหาก ว่าเขาจะกลับมาที่นี่หรือไม่ ผมรู้ว่าถ้าปล่อยไป ผมจะปลอบตัวเองแบบนี้ไปไม่จบสิ้น”

 

มันไม่เกี่ยวว่าเบเนดิกต์จะอยู่ไหนหรือไปแห่งหนไหน ไม่เกี่ยวว่าเขาส่งจดหมายไปหนึ่งฉบับ หรือได้รับตอบกลับศูนย์ฉบับ ทั้งหมดเกี่ยวกับความกังขาค้างคาใจ ที่เขาไม่ยอมมีส่วนร่วมรับผิดชอบตัวเอง

 

“ผมจะไปหากระดาษห่อที่นั่น”

 

นานแสนนานมาแล้ว ที่เขาค้นพบว่าคนเรามีตัวตนบนช่องว่างยุ่งเหยิงระหว่างตัวคนๆ นั้นกับคนอื่น ช่องว่างกว้างใหญ่ไพศาลจนไม่อาจจดจำรายละเอียดของอีกฝ่ายได้อย่างถี่ถ้วนอีกต่อไป มาจนถึงช่องว่างบีบเล็กนิดเดียวที่แยกให้มือของคริสคือมือของคริส และคอของเขาคือคออของเขา แรงตีตอนชายผมสั้นเตียนจับลงมาช่วยทอมยอมอยู่กับที่

 

“นายล่กใหญ่แล้ว ใจเย็น”

 

“จริงสิ เจมี่เรียนตัดเย็บอยู่ เธอมีผ้าเต็มไปหมดเลย ฉันจะไปขอผ้าสีฟ้ามาให้ คุณแค่ต้องการหาอะไรมาห่อหนังสือนี่ใช่ไหม” รุสโซพูดขึ้น สองชายหนุ่มหันไปทางเธอ ทอมใช้เวลาประมวลผลครู่ใหญ่ ภาพดวงตาคมกับโหนกแก้มโปนของอเล็กซานเดอร์ ผู้เช่าชั้นบน เผยตัวอย่างเฉื่อยช้าแตะผิวความทรงจำ ซึ่งตอนนั้นรุสโซก็เดินเร็วๆ ออกจากห้องไปเสียแล้ว

 

“จนป่านนี้ฉันยังไม่เคยได้ยินเสียงคนนั้นเลย”

                                                 

“ผมก็เหมือนกัน”

 

คริสทำตาถลน “เอาจริง?”

 

“ผมรู้ชื่อเธอจากคุณฮอปกินส์ แล้วก็รู้ว่าเธอเรียนตัดเย็บจากคุณรุสโซ กับของที่คุณอเล็กซานเดอร์ขนไปมาบ่อยๆ”

 

“ฉันจะไม่รู้สึกประหลาดใจเลยถ้าที่นี่มีคนอยู่สักห้าสิบคน นั่นน้อยแล้วนะ หรือที่นี่เป็นที่รวมเพื่อนบ้านแย่ๆ จริงๆ”

 

“ผมเสียใจที่มันเป็นแบบนั้น แต่ผมมีเพื่อนบ้านที่ดีมากทีเดียว”

 

ตอนรุสโซกลับมา ระริกระรี้โบกผ้าสีฟ้า ทอมเอนกายหนักอึ้งลงบนโซฟา คิดในใจว่าตนโชคดี

 

 

Ò

 

 

“เบเนดิกต์ เจ้าสาวของแกหายไปแล้ว!”

 

“ถ้าโซฟีหายไปจริงๆ ผมดีใจที่อย่างน้อยเธอไม่ได้หนีผมไปแล้วกัน แต่หนีญาติโรคจิตของพวกเราทั้งคู่นี่แหละ”

 

เบเนดิกต์กลอกตา ไม่ใส่ใจเสียงประตูห้องแต่งตัวเหวี่ยงปิด เขาหยิบมือถือขึ้นกดส่งข้อความหาคนรัก เตือนว่าถ้าเธอกำลังแอบอยู่บนระเบียงด้านหลังให้รีบเปลี่ยนที่ กับรีบกินคัพเค้กเมื่อคืนให้หมด หรือเอามาแบ่งเขาด้วย

 

โซฟีถ่ายรูปกระดาษห่อคัพเค้กโดนขยำส่งกลับมา เบเนดิกต์แลบลิ้นใส่หน้าจอก่อนจะส่งข้อความขู่เกี่ยวกับความปลอดภัยของบานอฟฟี่พายในตู้เย็นบนห้องพักเอาคืน ฝ่ายเจ้าบ่าวผู้อยู่ในเสื้อเชิ้ตกับกางเกงและผมเผ้ายุ่งเหยิงพินิจพิจารณาว่าตนสามารถเล็ดลอดหนีกลับไปโรงแรมไปจัดการขนมสักชิ้นเพื่อส่งภาพหลักฐานไหม ก่อนเขาจะเฉลียวใจแล้วหยิบรูปจากโซฟีขึ้นมาเพ่งใหม่อีกครั้ง เท้ายาวไม่มีแม้แต่ถุงเท้ารีบจ้ำไปอีกด้านของฉากกั้นสำหรับแต่งตัว ก้อนห่อขนมอบและเจ้าสาวของเขารออยู่ตรงนั้น

 

“นี่คุณอยู่ตรงนี้ตั้งแต่เมื่อไร”

 

“ก่อนป้าอีกริดเข้ามาอีก” โซฟีพ่นลมหายใจใส่ เธอยังคงห่อตัวด้วยเสื้อคลุม ทว่าผมเกล้าประดับมุกขาวตัดเรือนผมดำสนิทเรียบร้อยแล้ว ไม่มีสักปอยผมบางเล็กที่เด้งหลุดออกมาเหนือแนวหน้าผากที่เบเนดิกต์ไม่ใคร่ชื่นชมหรือลากนิ้วเขี่ยเล่น “ถ้าพวกเขายังทะเลาะกันเรื่องเครื่องประดับสำหรับฉันกันอีก ฉันจะลักพาตัวคุณไปจดทะเบียนตามลำพัง ในชุดนี้นี่แหละ”

 

“ที่ว่าการยังไม่เปิดเลย โซฟี” เบเนดิกต์ดูนาฬิกาข้อมือ “และทอมยังไม่มาเลย ผมนึกว่าหมอนั่นจะมานอนที่โรงแรม”

 

“ฉันก็เข้าใจแบบคุณนั่นแหละ แล้วคุณโทรหาเขาหรือยัง”

 

“โทรแล้ว แต่ครั้งแรกเขารับแล้วบอกแค่หาของเจอแล้วกับกำลังไป ที่เหลือเขาไม่รับสาย” เบเนดิกต์ไถลตัวลงนั่งข้างโซฟี ทั้งสองเหยียดเท้าไปข้างหน้า ฝ่าเท้าลากนาบกำแพงห้อง

 

“คุณยังไม่บอกฉันเลยว่าคุณจะเอาอะไรมาแทนของที่พวกญาติๆ อยากให้ฉันใช้”

 

“เซอร์ไพรส์ไง”

 

“ทำไมคนเราถึงแต่งงานกันนะ”

 

“เฮ้”

 

โซฟีปาก้อนกระดาษห่อคัพเค้กใส่เขา “คุณก็รู้ว่าฉันหมายถึงอะไร”

 

“แบบนั้นก็พูดยากนะ” เบเนดิกต์เลื่อนตัวลงนอนมากขึ้น งอเข่าให้ตนมีที่ “ต่อให้เราไม่สามารถตีความประวัติศาสตร์ได้อีก ผมก็คิดว่าเราคงไม่มีทางพิสูจน์ได้เลยว่ามนุษย์เราริเริ่มอะไรจากความรักบ้าง”

 

“เราถึงเฉลิมฉลองที่มันเปลี่ยนไปจากเมื่อก่อนไง เบเนดิกต์ โซฟี”

 

เจ้าบ่าวเจ้าสาวพร้อมใจเงยหน้าขึ้นมองสุภาพบุรุษสวมสูทสามชิ้น กำลังมองลงมายังพวกเขาด้วยแววตาสงสัยใคร่รู้ ทอมกระแอม อวดห่อทรงสี่เหลียมผืนผ้าสีฟ้าในมือ

 

“นอกจากผมอยากเชื่อว่าจากที่มาอันกดขี่ เราสามารถเลือกเก็บสิ่งดีๆ ที่ทำให้ครอบครัวและเพื่อนร่วมแสดงความยินดีให้ความสุขของพวกคุณแล้ว ผมหวังจะเชื่อได้ว่าพวกคุณคงไม่มีแผนจะประท้วงครอบครัวด้วยการหนีจากงานใช่ไหม ถ้าใช่ ผมจะได้เผ่นเสียตั้งแต่ตอนนี้”

 

เบเนดิกต์ลุกคนแรก “นายหาเจอด้วยแฮะ” เขาคว้าหนังสือมาดู

 

“แน่นอนสิ”

 

โซฟีชะเง้อดูข้ามไหล่ “อะไรน่ะ พวกคุณ”

 

สองชายหนุ่มรีบมายืนบังเธอเป็นกำแพง เอาหนังสือซ่อนไว้ข้างหลัง เบี่ยงตัวหลบไม่ยอมให้เธอคว้าไปดูได้ เบเนดิกต์ส่งคืนให้ทอม แล้วดันเจ้าสาวกลับไปห้องแต่งตัวฝั่งเธอ

 

“แล้วนั่นเอาอะไรมาห่อน่ะ”

 

“เศษผ้าจากเพื่อนในตึก จะได้ครบ” ทอมพลิกปกไปมากลบร่องรอยเขินฝีมือปกด้านในซึ่งมีเพียงสก็อตเทปใสยึดปลายผ้า “แต่ทำไมนายถึงไม่บอกโซฟีน่ะ พวกนายสองคนจะอ่านด้วยกันก่อนเริ่มพิธีไม่ใช่เหรอ”

 

“ฉันเปลี่ยนใจแล้ว เชคสเปียร์ไม่ใช่ของฉันกับโซฟี”

 

“ออกจะคิดว่าวัดจากความรื่นเริงในหมู่เครือญาติพวกนายสองคนแล้ว พวกนายช่างเหมาะกับ _โรมิโอแอนด์จูเลียต_ ” ทอมเหน็บ พึมพำถึงความวุ่นวายหน้าทางเข้าที่ตนเพิ่งเดินผ่านมา ชายสูงวัยจากสองฝั่งครอบครัวซึ่งเขาไม่ทราบนับลำดับญาติรึความอาวุโสเช่นไรกำลังกัดกันเรื่องความสามารถในการแยกพันธุ์ดอกไม้ประดับซุ้ม อีกกลุ่มกำลังแย้งว่าแอพพยากรณ์อากาศของใครแม่นยำสุด

 

เบเนดิกต์ปาเนคไทใส่ ทอมเบี่ยงหัวหลบ

 

“งั้นเล่มนี้ยังจำเป็นอยู่ไหม”

 

“จำเป็นสิ ในนั้นมีอย่างอื่นตั้งเยอะ ฉันซื้อเล่มนี้เอง ทำไมฉันจะจำไม่ได้”

 

“นายซื้อเล่มนี้เพราะนายหยิบหนังสือไม่ดู เนื่องจากนายมัวแต่พยายามตอบโซฟีให้ทันว่านายคิดยังไงเกี่ยวกับเรื่องการแทนที่แรงงานด้วยแอนดรอยด์ ฉันอยู่ในเหตุการณ์ ทำไมฉันจะจำไม่ได้ เป็นยี่สิบนาทีที่ทรมานที่สุดเลย”

 

“ไม่เห็นนายเคยบ่นเวลาฉันพล่ามอะไรยาวๆ”

 

“ฉันหมายถึงยี่สิบนาทีที่นายเงียบสนิทเพราะกำลังเถียงกับตัวเองข้างในว่าจะตอบอะไรให้โซฟีประทับใจ”

 

เพื่อนรักไล่กวดกันคล้ายอยากผันตัวเป็นโร้ดรันเนอร์และหมาป่าสักครู่ เบเนดิกต์ดีใจที่ตนยังไม่เริ่มแต่งตัวดีนัก รวมถึงผมหยักยุ่งเสรี หาไม่แล้วแม่กับน้าคงเข้ามาจับเขาไปบดเป็นใบชา ทอมจับเขาลงนั่งหน้ากระจก เปิดขวดเจลแต่งผมทว่ายังมิวายหาเรื่องยีผมคนอายุมากกว่าค่อยจุ่มมือลงขวด เบเนดิกต์พลิกหนังสือไปหน้าที่ตนเก็บไว้ในใจ ชูขึ้นเหนือศีรษะให้ทอมเห็น

 

“เนี่ยน่ะเหรอ”

 

“นายไม่รู้หรอกว่าพวกเราเถียงกันบ่อยขนาดไหนเรื่องสวนสัตว์แล้วก็ความคิดแนวอนุรักษ์นิยม มันคงน่าเบื่อไปมากเลยถ้าโซฟีไม่ใช่แฟนคลับของเจอรัลด์ เดอร์เรลแบบที่เธอเป็นอยู่ทุกวันนี้”

 

“ของเก่า” ทอมเริ่มทวน

 

“จดหมายนี่เขาเขียนตั้งแต่ปี 1978”

 

“ของใหม่”

 

“นายเอามาให้ฉันหลังจากฉันให้นายไป ถือเป็นของใหม่”

 

“ของยืมมาจากเจ้าสาวที่มีความสุข”

 

“เขาเขียนจดหมายนี้ให้ลี แม็คจอร์จ มันก็ต้องเป็นของเธอสิ”

 

“และมันมีความหมายกับพวกนายทั้งคู่มากกว่าของชิ้นอื่นเป็นไหนๆ ตามที่พวกนายอ้างไป”

 

เขาทันเห็นรอยยิ้มของเบเนดิกต์บนภาพสะท้อน

 

“ใช่ เพราะนายต้องเป็นคนอ่าน”

 

ทอมจงใจดึงผมหงอกเส้นหนึ่งออกให้เพื่อนรักโดยไม่เตือนล่วงหน้าสักแอะ

 

“แย่แล้ว เบเนดิกต์ มีผมดำติดมาด้วย” นิ้วหมุนเส้นผมเล็กสองเส้นไปมา

 

“เดี๋ยวเถอะ -- ให้ตายสิ” เบเนดิกต์พ่นลมหายใจคล้ายโล่งอก เขาเลือกสบดวงตาในกระจกแทนแหงนขึ้น ทอมเองย่อมรู้ตัวตั้งแต่แรก จึงรีบก้มหน้าลง วุ่นวายกับการช่วยเพื่อนรักจัดแต่งทรงผม “ที่จริงใจหนึ่งฉันก็เตรียมรอนายโทรศัพท์มาบอกว่านายมาไม่ได้แล้ว”

 

ทุกอย่างไหลผ่านนิ้วพวกเขาไป ทอมลากสางเส้นผมหยิก

 

“นายรู้…”

 

“ฉันเดา” เจ้าบ่าวรีบขัด “ว่ามีโอกาสสูงมากที่นายจะคิดว่าฉันทิ้งทุกอย่างไว้เป็นภาระนาย ไม่ใช่เรื่องงานกับตำแหน่งหรอก แต่เรื่องความรู้สึกผิดต่อไอดริส ฉันถามตัวเองเหมือนกันว่าพอย้ายไปเมืองอื่น ฉันจะคิดถึงเรื่องนี้น้อยลงไหม”

 

“พวกเราอยู่ที่นี่พวกเราก็คิดถึงเรื่องนี้น้อยลงแล้ว เบน”

 

พวกเขารู้ตลอดเวลาว่าไอดริสต้องไปที่อื่นอย่างไม่เป็นธรรม เช่นเดียวกับคนอื่นอีกมากมายทั่วโลก พวกเขารู้ว่าไอดริสไม่ใช่คนจัดการแผนงานกับกิจกรรมทั้งหลายตลอดหลายปีมานี้ พวกเขารู้ว่าบ้านบนหัวมุมเอียริงกลายเป็นบ้านครอบครัวอื่น พวกเขารู้ว่าตู้เย็นเล็กในห้องพักไม่มีถังไอศกรีมรสตุนไว้เพราะมีไอดริสกินรสนั้นอยู่คนเดียว พวกเขารู้

 

แต่พวกเขานึกถึงน้อยลง

 

“บอกตามตรงฉันเพิ่งมานึกถึงไอดริสมากขึ้นตอนนายจะย้ายไป ฉันไม่ได้คิดว่านายทิ้งทุกอย่างไว้กับฉันแล้วหนีไปหรอก”

 

ทอมรู้สึกว่าแขนอุ่นขึ้น เขาหันไปทางขวาแล้วพบว่าแสงอาทิตย์ข้างนอกเพิ่งส่องแหวกขอบฟ้าเข้ามาถึงในห้อง พ้นบานกระจกออกไป ณ ถนนหน้าทางเข้าอเวนิว ชายร่างสูงใหญ่รายหนึ่งกำลังนอนเอกเขนกทับฝากระโปรงหน้า

 

“แต่ฉันกลัวว่าทั้งหมดเพราะลึกๆ นายรู้ ว่ามันไม่มีประโยชน์อีกแล้วที่พวกเราจะหวังให้ไอดริสให้อภัยแล้วกลับมา นายเลยตัดสินใจจะไปที่อื่น”

 

เขาหันกลับมามองภาพสะท้อนบนกระจก ทอมยืนอยู่ด้านหลังเบเนดิกต์ พอมองเทียบแล้วพวกเขาไม่ค่อยคล้ายกันนัก เบเนดิกต์หน้ายาว คางกลึงเกลี้ยงกว่า ส่วนทอมสังเกตมานานแล้วว่าดวงตาสองข้างตนไม่เท่ากันเท่าไร ทว่าลักษณะเส้นผมพวกเขาคล้ายกัน และมีสีตาไปทางเดียวกัน และสำคัญสุดคือหากถูกถาม ไม่มีใครลังเลจะบอกว่าอีกฝ่ายเป็นพี่น้องตน มันเคยเป็นเรื่องแปลกอันอบอุ่น จนกระทั่งเขาอยากถามหาความจริงแท้ว่าเบเนดิกต์ไว้วางใจความสามารถเขา หรือเป็นแค่น้ำใจของคนดั่งพี่น้องที่อยากให้ความหวังกันเท่านั้นเองก่อนจากลา

 

“ฉันไม่ได้ให้นายอ่านในนั้นให้เพราะสะดวกหรืออะไรหรอกนะ” เบเนดิกต์ชี้หนังสือหุ้มผ้าฟ้า “แต่ถ้าจะให้อธิบายกับครอบครัวทั้งของฉันกับโซฟีว่ามันสำคัญยังไง ก็ต้องให้นายอ่านให้ด้วย เพราะถ้าไม่มีนาย ฉันกับโซฟีอาจจะไม่ได้แต่งงานกัน”

 

เขากะพริบตาปริบ ไม่มั่นใจว่าเพราะเบเนดิกต์พูดเข้าใจยากหรือสมองตนยังไม่ทำงานเต็มที่เพราะไข้

 

“อะไรนะ”

 

ยังไงโซฟีก็ต้องย้ายไปที่นั่นอยู่แล้วด้วยเรื่องงาน แต่ฉันลังเลจะไปในตอนแรก ฉันกลัวว่าฉันจะหนี จะไม่พยายามเรื่องไอดริสอีกแล้ว”

 

เบเนดิกต์โน้มตัว เอื้อมเอาเนคไทมาเริ่มผูกใต้ปกเสื้อ แต่กลับหยุดมือ แล้วสบตาในกระจกต่อ ดั่งว่าเพิ่งตำหนิตนเองไม่ควรหลบมองสิ่งอื่นขณะพูดเรียงเรื่องนี้ออกมา

 

“แต่มีนายอยู่ที่นี่ ฉันรู้ว่ายังไงฉันก็ต้องกลับมาที่นี่ ทุกอย่างที่เป็นทั้งตัวฉัน ประสบการณ์ต่างๆ ไม่ว่าจะเรื่องดีที่ฉันภูมิใจ หรือความผิดพลาดที่ฉันละอายใจอยู่ทุกวัน และนายทำให้ฉันมั่นใจว่าฉันกล้ายอมรับและกลับมาหามัน”

 

แสงอาทิตย์แตะลงบนบ่าพวกเขาสองคน

 

“ขอบใจ เบน”

 

 

Ò

 

 

นานมากแล้วที่เขาได้นั่งบนฝากระโปรงหน้าแบบนี้ คริสทักเรื่องชุดอาจเปื้อนฝุนแล้วจากนั้น ทั้งคู่ก็นั่งเงียบๆ ดูบรรดาคนวิ่งไปมา จัดเตรียมดอกไม้ ริบบิ้นตกแต่งสถานที่ ทางเดินหินอ่อนโรยกลีบดอกไม้วิ่งล้อลมพัด ทีแรกทอมตั้งใจกลับโรงแรมไปงีบหลับตามแผนแรก

 

แต่อย่างที่เขารำลึกได้ว่าตนไม่ได้นั่งบนฝากระโปรงหน้าเช่นนี้นานมากแล้ว และคริสก็ส่ายหน้าดั่งเป็นเรื่องช่วยไม่ได้แสนง่ายเกินจะไม่เข้าใจ

 

“นายไม่ปวดหัวเหรอ”

 

“นิดหน่อยครับ แต่ตรงนี้รู้สึกสงบดี”

 

“ฉันก็เหมือนกัน” คริสสอดมือรองต่างหมอนใต้หัว “ถ้าทุกที่สงบได้แบบนี้คงดี”

 

“ขอโทษนะครับ ทำให้คุณรู้สึกไม่ดีหรือเปล่า”

 

“ไม่เลย” คริสปัด “มันไม่มีอะไรเหมือนกันเลย” ดวงตาฟ้าเข้มนั้นค่อยๆ ถูกเปลือกตาปิดทับลงมา “ที่นายบอกว่าเพื่อนนายจะให้นายอ่านตอนเจ้าสาวเดินเข้าพิธี มันคืออะไรนะ”

 

“จดหมายของเจอรัลด์ เดอร์เรลน่ะครับ เป็นจุดเริ่มต้นของบทสนทนาอีกหลายอย่างระหว่างเขากับโซฟี จดหมายนี่เขาเขียนถึงภรรยาของเขา เบเนดิกต์ซื้อเล่มนี้โดยไม่ตั้งใจแล้วยกให้ผมเมื่อนานมากแล้ว”

 

“คนที่พูดเรื่องสวนสัตว์สำหรับดูแลสัตว์ใกล้สูญพันธุ์เท่านั้นน่ะเหรอ”

 

“ _มายแฟมิลี่แอนด์อาเธอร์แอนิมอล_ ”

 

“ฉันเคยดูเรื่องนั้น เคยอ่านด้วยมั้ง แล้วนี่เขาเขียนจดหมายว่าอะไร”

 

“ยาวนะครับ”

 

คริสลืมตาขึ้น พลิกหน้ามาทางทอม มือข้างหนึ่งย้ายจากใต้เรือนผมทองเข้มเกือบน้ำตาลมาแตะแถวคางเขา “นายอ่านไหวไหม”

 

“ถ้าไม่ไหวจะส่งไม้ต่อให้คุณ”

 

ทอมกางหนังสือ ชันเข่าขึ้นเป็นที่วางพิง เสียงตอนแรกพร่าเริ่มเกาะตัวลื่นไหลไปเมื่อยิ่งอ่านนานเข้า ถ้อยคำจากจดหมายของเดอร์เรลกระดกจากลิ้นผ่านริมฝีปาก และสดับฟังโดยคนข้างกาย ก่อนล่องลอยหายไปกลางลำแสงแดดกับลมที่ลู่เนื้อเสื้อผ้าบนตัว

 

รถคันอื่นแล่นมาจอดบนถนน ทอมเงยหน้าขึ้นมอง เขาเห็นรุสโซสวมชุดสวย กำลังรอฮอปกินส์ก้าวลงมา ประตูเบาะหลังเปิด อเล็กซานเดอร์ลงมาก่อน เธอถักเปียยาว สวมชุดที่ทอมสงสัยว่าอาจตัดเอง และประตูเบาะหลังอีกข้างเปิด มีโดลเลอร์ก้าวลงมา

 

ชายวัยกลางคนสวมเครื่องแบบทางการของทหาร

 

บางอย่างทำให้ทอมจับหนังสือแน่นขึ้นอย่างยากจะเข้าใจ เขาไม่รู้ตัวว่าตนหยุดอ่านไปแล้วจนคริสลุกขึ้นมานั่ง บังภาพสี่คนนั้นกำลังเดินเข้าไปข้างในจากการรับรู้

 

“ให้ฉันอ่านต่อไหม”

 

ทอมส่ายหน้า “ไม่เป็นไรครับ ใกล้จบแล้ว”

 

“… _ผมเคยได้ยินเสียงจักจั่นในหน้าร้อนร้องขาน ราวกับว่าเสียงของพวกมันจะฝังติดระริกในกระดูก ผมเคยได้ยินเหล่าเจ้าตะปาดประสานเสียงซับซ้อนราวกับงานของบาร์ค ร้อยเรียงอยู่ในพงไพร ใต้แสงไสวมรกตของหิ่งห้อย ผมได้ยินเสียงนกแก้วร้องเหนือธารน้ำแข็งที่ส่งเสียงครางครืนเหมือนคนแก่ ขณะมันเลื่อนตัวเข้าหามหาสมุทร ผมเคยได้ยินแมวน้ำขนจับคู่ส่งเสียงร้องดั่งเสียงพร่าแหบในลำคอคนค้าขายตามท้องถนน ลงบนขนมันขลับสีทองคำของคู่มัน เสียงที่ดังเป็นห้วงอันชัดเจนจากงูหางกระดิ่ง เสียงค้างคาวร้องพันในใยแมงมุม เสียงกวางแดงร้องออกมาเต็มที่ขณะที่พวกมันยืนอยู่ในทุ่งสีม่วงถึงเข่า ผมเคยได้ยินเสียงหมาป่าหอนถึงจันทร์ค่ำฤดูหนาว ลิงฮาวเลอร์แดงส่งเสียงร้องลั่นสนั่นป่า ผมได้ยินเสียงปลานับร้อยตามแนวปะการังร้อง ฮัม และครางงึม_

“ _ผมเคยเห็นนกฮัมมิ่งเบิร์ดวาบวาวราวโอปอลรอบต้นไม้ผลิใบแดง ส่งเสียงฮัมไพเราะไร้ที่ติ ผมได้เห็นปลานกกระจอกพุ่งไวเท่าปรอทข้ามคลื่นฟ้ากระจ่าง ลากเส้นเงินวับระยับทั่วผิวน้ำทิ้งไว้ข้างหลัง ผมได้เห็นฝูงนกกระทุงบินคืนถิ่นไปรวมตัวกันเหมือนผืนผ้าสีเลือดหมูพาดผ่านท้องฟ้า ผมได้เห็นวาฬสีดำเท่าสีน้ำมันดินนอนเฉื่อยเรื่อยบนผืนน้ำครามใส ลมหายใจเป็นน้ำพุยิ่งใหญ่เทียมพระราชวังแวร์ซาย ผมได้เฝ้ามองผีเสื้อโผล่ขึ้นมา พักตัวสั่นเทารอแสงตะวันรีดปีกพวกมันให้เรียบ ผมได้ดูเสือร่วมรักกันดั่งเปลวเพลิงบนทุ่งหญ้า ผมเคยถูกเรเวนฉุนเฉียวขนดำเงามันเหมือนกีบผาพุ่งโฉบใส่ ผมเคยนอนลงในน้ำที่อุ่นราวน้ำนม นุ่มเสมือนไหม ขณะรอบด้านรายล้อมด้วยฝูงโลมา ผมได้พบสัตว์นับพันและเห็นสิ่งวิเศษมามากมาย แต่_

“ _ทั้งหมดที่ผ่านเข้ามาโดยไม่มีคุณ ล้วนเป็นสิ่งที่ผมพลาดไป และทั้งหมดที่ผมอยากทำด้วยกันกับคุณ คือความสำเร็จที่ผมจะได้รับ_

“ _ทั้งหมดซึ่งผมยินดีสละทิ้งเพื่อแลกกับสักหนึ่งนาทีสำหรับเวลาที่อยู่กับคุณ เสียงหัวเราะของคุณ เสียงของคุณ ดวงตาของคุณ เส้นผม ริมฝีปาก ร่างกาย และเหนืออื่นใด คือจิตใจแสนอ่อนหวานและน่าทึ่งเหมือนเหมืองเพชรอันน่าหลงใหล และเป็นเอกสิทธิ์ของผมที่จะขุดค้นจิตใจนี้ของคุณ_ ”

 

วินาทีนี้เขาเพียงอ่านจบ และได้เห็นตัวเองข้างในดวงตาคู่นั้น

 

สรรพสิ่งทั้งหมดที่เหลือ เป็นเรื่องของวินาทีอื่นต่อไป

 

 

 


End file.
